A Little Crush
by MidnightRose29
Summary: When Sonic turns Amy down again, she sings a song about his perspective. Will he hear it? Will I eat pie? Maybe, maybe not. First fanfic, ONESHOT.


Hello, this is my first story **A Little Crush****. **This is a songfic. Please review, no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends nor do I own the song crush. Jennifer Paige owns the song.

"Hey Sonic!" a familiar voice shouted from across the road. 'Ugh not her again.' thought Sonic.

"Uh, hey Ames." Sonic said nervously.

"So, I'm singing tonight at Club Rouge and I was hoping you could come so will you?" asked a very cheerful Amy.

Sonic sighed. "Uh, sorry Amy I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Please come, for me?"

Sonic was about to consider it when something crossed his mind. "Amy, you know I don't like you, and if I ever did it was probably just a little crush. But I'm way over it."

"Fine, don't come. You never did care about me." Amy said before storming off.

'He hates me so much that he had to lie to get away from me. I was even going to dedicate the song to him. Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to change the song.' Amy thought. When she reached to her house she had an idea and ran to the phone to call Cream.

"Hello."

"Hey Cream, it's Amy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Change of plans. Come over my house as soon as possible okay Cream...Cream?"

Then she heard her doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" she yelled before answering her door. In front of her was a tired out rabbit with a chao floating over its head.

"Wow, you got here fast." She stated in shock.

"Yes, so, what song are we going to do?"

"This one." She said pulling out a sheet of paper.

Then both of them started practicing the new song.

A Few Hours Later, At Club Rouge.

Amy was nervous because she was up next. Cream tried to calm her down but, sadly, had little or no luck.

"I can't do this Cream." Amy stated with worry.

"We practiced and came out perfect so stop worrying Amy. Just pretend it's just the two of us. Said Cream trying to calm down her worried friend.

"Amy Rose, you're up!" yelled Rouge.

"Okay." Amy said before running on stage with Cream.

In the crowd, Amy saw everyone, except for the one person she was looking for. 'Oh right, he said he wouldn't come.' Thought Amy sadly.

She walked up to the microphone and said "Hey everybody, before we start I'd like to say that this so is from a friend's point of view."

Little did she know that backstage, peeping through the curtains, was her favourite blue blur. He was in awe at how she looked. She wore a strapless red mini dress with a white belt around the waist.

Then Cream started playing the music.

"Ahh, Crush, Ahh

See ya blowin' me a kiss  
>It doesn't take a scientist<br>To understand what's going on baby  
>If you see something in my eye<br>Let's not over analyze  
>Don't go too deep with it baby<p>

So let it be what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me<br>Here's what I do, I play it loose  
>Not like we have a date with destiny<p>

(CHORUS)  
>It's just (ahh) a little crush (Crush)<br>Not like I faint everytime we touch  
>It's just (ahh) some little thing (crush)<br>Not like everything I do depends on you  
>Sha la la la, sha la la la," <p>

Sonic thought an angel was singing in front of him. Then he decided that she must know that he was there so he tried to get her attention by shout-whispering her name. At first she didn't hear but the second time she turned her head and smiled.

"It's raising my adrenaline  
>You're bangin' on a heart of tin<br>Please don't make too much of it baby  
>Say the word forevermore<br>That's not what I'm looking for  
>All I can commit to is maybe<p>

So let it be what it'll be  
>Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me (Crazy over you and me)<br>Here's what I do, I play it loose  
>Not like we have a date with destiny<p>

CHORUS

Vanilla skies (Vanila Skies)  
>white picket fences in your eyes<br>A vision of you and me

It's just (ahh) a little crush (crush)  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just (ahh) some little thing (crush)  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just (ahh) some little thing  
>Not like everything I do depends on you<br>Sha-la-la-la  
>Not like I faint every time we touch<br>It's just some little thing  
>Not like everything I do<br>Depends on you."

As she finished the song, she ran off stage and into blue arms.

"You came!"she shouted excitedly.

"Ya, You were amazing by the way." He stated while she blushed.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Oh and to make it up to you I got you a two part gift." He said while handing her a box. In the box was a locket which on the back had engraved 'S+A' and in it was a picture of him giving his trademark pose.

"Thank you, I love it," she said but then realised something "What's the second part of the gift?" She asked. "This." He said before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and they broke away after a few seconds.

"One more thing though." He stated

"What's that?"

"You know how I said I was way over that little crush?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's more than just a little crush now."

Well that's the end of my first fanfic. Please review. Good day or good night or what ever time you read this ,just, goodbye.

Redshadow29.


End file.
